The Molecular Recognition Core Facility consists of two parts. One part contains equipment and space that was a part of the previous "Molecular Biology Core Facility " and continues to be extensively utilized by Center investigators in their projects. The overall goal is to provide needed equipment and services in a cost-effective manner. The other component is a joint facility designed to provide new, essential high-throughput services related to the general area of molecular recognition to both Center and University investigators. The goal of the Molecular Recognition Core Facility is to provide investigators with reagents and equipment for the production, detection, and characterization of biomolecules. The facility is composed of three "Resources," the Antibody Resource, the Protein Expression Resource, and the BIAcore Resource. Each Resource provides unique, cost-effective services and expertise for Center and other University investigators. The goal of the Antibody Resource is to provide the expertise, reagents, and equipment for the production, detection, characterization, purification, and labeling of monoclonal and recombinant phage-displayed or soluble ScFv antibodies for research, diagnostic, or therapeutic use. Assays incorporating antibodies can also be developed to detect and/or quantify proteins, carbohydrates, or nucleic acids that occur as components of a biological or chemical milieu. The objective of the Antibody Resource is to provide hybridoma monoclonal and phage-displayed recombinant antibodies and antibody-based assays to Center investigators and other individuals throughout the University on a timely and cost-effective basis. The goal of the Antibody Resource is to provide the expertise, reagents, and equipment for the production, detection, characterization, purification, and labeling of monoclonal and recombinant phage-displayed or soluble ScFv antibodies for research, diagnostic, or therapeutic use. Assays incorporating antibodies can also be developed to detect and/or quantify proteins, carbohydrates, or nucleic acids that occur as components of a biological or chemical milieu. The objective of the Antibody Resource is to provide hybridoma monoclonal and phage-displayed recombinant antibodies and antibody-based assays to Center investigators and other individuals throughout the University on a timely and cost-effective basis. The goal of the Protein Expression Resource is to provide Center and other University investigators with reagents and equipment for large-scale protein production using the baculovirus expression system. Additionally, the Protein Expression Resource also provides investigators with equipment necessary to harvest large amounts of cellular material. The goal and the objective of the BIAcore Resource is to provide Center and other University investigators with access to the BIAcore 2000, an instrument from BIAcore Inc., that performs real-time biomolecular interaction analysis.